


Reunion

by Elsian



Category: Becoming Jane (2007), Jane Eyre (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is returning to Thornfield after three months away in London, furthering his studies. Edward welcomes him back to Thornfield hall properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Tom left out a sigh of relief as he finally dismounted his horse and led her to the stables of Thornfield, inhaling the country air deeply, freeing after months of being back in London. Whereas once he'd revelled in London's nooks and cranny's, always a new haunt to be found, now the city just felt stifling, claustrophobic as though he had been locked into a small dark room. Coming back to Thornfield felt like coming home. Not that he would ever tell Edward that, he was arrogant enough already.

He stabled his mare, freeing her of her heavy riding gear and leading her to the much deserved bucket of water that was already waiting for her, undoubtedly ordered by Edward once he had heard that Tom would be arriving this day. He patted the horse on the neck fondly, noticing the cooling sweat on her skin.

“You've done well today girl. You can rest now.” He said soothingly as she drank deeply from the bucket.

“You ought to be careful, talking to horses. People might think that you are losing your wits Mr Lefroy.” an acerbic voice that Tom recognised instantly sounded across the stable, and he smiled to himself, although he did not turn around right away.

“Perhaps the horse is simply the best conversationalist I might hope to find out here in the country.” He looked to Edward over his shoulder, smirking. Edward simply returned his grin, and leant on the frame of the stable door.

“Are you suggesting that we country folk are lacking in intelligence Mr Lefroy? Because that would be a most abominable thing to say to your generous host.”

Tom exited the stable, closing the gate and then leaning upon it. Neither man made a move towards the other, a silent challenge to see who would give in first, a game often played. A game Tom often won. Admittedly this time he was struggling though. Almost three months had passed since he last saw the master of Thornfield and he had missed him most terribly. Now he had him within his reach, and it was almost more than he could bear to stay where he was. It was not in his nature to admit defeat though, and he forced himself to stay still, attempting to taunt the older man into the first move.

“Would I ever, Mr Rochester? I assure you I am the epitome of politeness and eloquence, as I am sure you well know.” Tom struggled to keep a straight face, even as the words came out of his mouth. Edward raised an eyebrow at him.

“Forgive my bluntness Thomas, but I am afraid I know you far too well, Well enough to know that everything you just said is almost entirely fabricated.” Edward straightened, still hovering in the stable entrance.

“I am offended Mr Rochester. You have impugned my honour. I have half a mind to saddle up and return to London this very instant.”

Tom didn't think he had ever seen Edward move so fast. The taller man was upon him in an instant, holding him against the stable door, their faces barely a hairs breadth apart.

“You shall do no such thing.” For all his aggressive action, Edward's voice remained steady. Tom chuckled at his lover's indignation.

“You are so easily riled my love.” Tom found himself swiftly pushed to the floor of one of the empty stables, Edward kicking the gate closed behind them as he covered the smaller man's body with his own, gripping Tom's hair as he reacquainted himself with Tom's lips. Tom smiled into the kiss and draped his hands over Edward's shoulders, returning the kiss languidly, enjoying the sudden attention. Finally Edward pulled away, hair falling into his eyes and panting slightly.

“Did you miss me by any chance?”Tom teased, placing his hand on Edwards cheek. Edward tilted his face into the touch, turning to press a light kiss to the other's palm.  
“You have no idea.”

The smiled dropped from Tom's face and he closed his eyes as he lifted his head to place a chaste kiss on Edwards mouth.

“I have quite a good idea actually, unfortunately.” He said, voice low. The playful atmosphere had dropped quickly as he pulled Edward to him, kiss him hungrily like a man starved. It was as if their emotions had only just caught up with them, the realisation that they were together for the first time in months hitting home at last.

He pulled his arms out of his outdoor coat as Edward pushed it down from his shoulders, kissing and nipping at Tom's jaw as he did so, pushing Tom further into the hay and straw that covered the floor of the stable.

“What of the stable boys Edward?” Tom murmured, groaning as the older man pulled his shirt from his breeches and slid a hand up his chest, nails scratching lightly at his pectorals.

“You'll just have to be quiet won't you Tom? Consider it a challenge.” He pulled Tom's shirt over his head and moved down the other's chest, placing a few choice kisses before reaching Tom's unlaced breeches and pulling them down over his boots, leaving Tom entirely unclothed save for his riding boots. Edward grinned down at him, before rolling them over so Tom was straddling his lap, nude and unashamed.

“This doesn't seem fair Edward. Here I am in nothing but my riding boots and you are entirely dressed.” He slid a hand down the others chest, but did not attempt to remove his shirt, only unbuttoning his breeches and freeing Edward's straining erection. The older man gasped and pressed his face into Tom's bare shoulder as the young man gripped him tightly.

“Do you have anything?” Tom asked, resting his forehead on Edward as he slid his hand up and down the other's member languidly. A sweat was starting to break out on Edward's skin from the teasing, but also probably due his still being completely dressed, right down to his heavy outdoor coat.

“Of course not. I had not planned for this.” He gripped the back of Tom's head and pulled him so their mouths clashed, panting into the younger man's mouth as he increased the pace of his hand.

“I thought not.” Tom promptly let go of Edward and the older man barely stifled a whine, much to Tom's amusement. Edward scowled at him, being something of an impatient lover. Tom merely smiled, and slid his fingers into his mouth, laving at them until they were wet to his satisfaction. Edward watched the spectacle like a man obsessed, barely breathing until Tom removed his fingers from his mouth with a wet pop, moving his hand between his own legs. Edward blinked in surprise.

“Did you not want me to...?” Edward said hoarsely, letting his sentence trail off, although it was obvious what he was going to say. Tom shook his head.

“I want to you to watch.” He said simply, however, if he was honest he wanted to do this himself due to the lack of proper slick, as it was likely to hurt more than he was accustomed to. Not enough to make him reconsider however, and it was worth it to see Edward's face as he slid one finger into himself.

“Do you like this Edward?” He chuckled, breath hitching as a second finger joined the first, stretching himself wider. Edward remained speechless as he watch the younger man prepare himself, running his hands up and down Tom's sides lightly.

Once he was satisfied that he was prepared as well as he could be in the circumstances, Tom removed his hand and gripped Edward's shoulder's, poised to move down onto Edward's member, but holding himself still just above for the time being, eyes closed. Edward recognised the trepidation in Tom, despite only having seen it in the younger man once before, following their first time together after which Tom had been unsure if Edward wished to be with him or had just been caught up in a moment of passion. Edward had hastily reassured him on that account. The younger man was usually so confident in everything he did, and Edward felt privileged that Tom could let down his walls in this way around him.

He held onto Tom's hips lightly, rubbing circles into his skin soothingly. Ignoring his own need, he pressed a kiss to Tom's chest, since his face was currently out of reach above him.

“Take all the time you need Tom. Or we don't have to do this, we can return to the house...” He was cut off as Tom moved down, taking Edward inside him. Edward groaned and moved to hold himself steady as Tom slowly slid down completely until he was settled on Edward's lap, the older man buried in him and now face-to-face.

“Did you still want to go to the house Edward?” He chuckled. “I don't mind, we can stop if you like.” He gripped Edward's shoulder's tighter and lifted himself up, inciting a moan from the other, who pulled him down again into his lap. Tom quickly bit down on his own fist to prevent himself from crying out and being heard.

“Don't you dare.” He kissed Tom deeply and moved his arms to hold him round his back tightly as they began to move together, supporting Tom as he lifted himself and forcing him back down strongly as he descended, aiming for that elusive spot inside Tom that would make him scream nearly hoarse.

Of course when he did find it, it meant Tom bit his shoulder so hard he could feel it even through his coat. It might even scar, but Edward couldn't care less in that moment, simply gripping Tom tighter and trying to put that beautiful expression on Tom's face again. It came as a surprise when Tom wriggled his arms in-between their chests and pushed Edward down onto his back in the hay, leaning over him, hands resting on his chest.

His cheeks were red from exertion, hay caught in his hair, even more unkempt than usual and sticking to his forehead slightly with sweat. A pink blush was forming on his chest, the light of the now setting sun lighting him from the back and blue eyes bright, a small smile on his face. Edward thought he'd never looked so exquisite.

The younger man began to move once more, using Edward's chest to support himself. He held Tom's hips as he moved, certain that there would be purple bruises in the shape of his fingers on that pale skin later on from where he had been gripped Tom so hard. There was a certain pleasure to be taken in that, marking Tom as His, only for him. Tom's breaths grew short, and he began to make little noises in the back of his throat that Edward now recognised as signs that he was close to release. He took Tom's erection in his hand, working it swiftly and Tom bent over, exhaling sharply.

“Christ Edward, please.” He whimpered.

“Come for me Tom.”  
>  
That was all it took. Tom came silently into Edward's hand, biting his lip so fiercely it drew blood, collapsing onto Edward's chest. The older man rolled them over in an instant, holding Tom down into the straw and holding one booted leg as he quickly thrust into Tom, joining him in release not long after. He withdrew from Tom's body and lay down next to him, brushing some of the younger man's hair from his eyes, his pounding heart starting to slow in his chest.

Tom wriggled closer, pushing against Edward's chest and putting the other's arm around himself, wrapping his own arm around Edward in return, the other pillowing his head.

“We should go inside. Mrs Fairfax will be curious, it must have been at least an hour since I came out to greet you.” Edward muttered into Tom's hair, but making no attempts to move, simply grabbing Tom's coat from the other side of the young man and pulling it over his cooling body.

“Perhaps. But not yet. This is my favourite part.” Tom confided quietly, pressing a kiss to Edwards jaw. Edward dropped a kiss to Tom's head.

“Welcome home Tom.”


End file.
